Sabia Cousland
Appearance Sabia is a fiery tressed beauty- her hair hanging to her shoulders in blood red curling waves that contrast starkly with her pale skin. Her eyes are clever, cunning and malicious, a bright green that almost seems incandescent in low lights. She stands at 5'8, weighing in at a good 150 pounds, most of which is lean muscle, and to her dismay, an ample bosom she just can't seem to be rid of. She is also curvy in waist and hips, giving her an alluring feminine shape. No one ever sees the feminine curve of her body though, she binds her chest with muslin cloth, and pads her armor with wool to give herself a more androgynous build- the reason she wears chain mail instead of leather. Sabia is a duelist, and therefore doesn't need leather to aide her in stealth. She has masted her own dexterity, and combined with her chainmail, she is almost impossible to hit, delivering blows with pinpoint accuracy to the places it hurts the most. Sabia's voice is sweet and cloying when she wants it to be, but when she laughs, it is reminiscent of the harsh cold caw of crows laughing in a nihilistic manner. She is never seen without Avariel at her side. Avariel is 2/3 wolf, 1/3 mabari, with the build similar to a dire wolf, rather than the mastiff/bull dog build of a mabari. He is slightly smaller than the average mabari as far as muscle mass, but makes up for it with a lithe build that makes him agile and dexterous, using speed and the momentum of his own body weight along with the length and size of his head to inflict powerful bites. His fur is a dark grey, with a white underbelly and a black saddle, his eyes a feral yellow. Personality Sabia is ruthless, a well oiled killing machine, tuned to utter precision. She feels no remorse in taking out a target she has been paid to kill, and she is utterly devoted to the nation of Ferelden- especially the nobility. She despises Orlais and anything that has to do with it unless it benefits her immediate loved ones, or her countrymen. To those close to her, they will find the utmost loyal companion, with a heart of gold, a tender touch, and the ability to turn even the most bland and meager of food supplies into something delicious. Her icy exterior is hard to get through, but once one has proven themselves loyal and trustworthy, her warm kind personality can prove to be almost overwhelming. Biography Sabia is the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, sister to Fergus Cousland. Unlike most noble girls, Sabia preferred horseback riding, swordplay and reading, war games and hunting to salons, tea, perfume and clothing. She showed no interest in court, marriage, or having children, wanting to join the King's Army or her father's soldiers, or even Loghain's. With Fergus back in the teyrnir of Highever, which no longer felt like home to her, Sabia set out on her own, taking up her blades as a mercenary, doing odd jobs and occasionally offering her quick political Cousland insight to those who ask it. She still takes her time to come home and visit her brother, but Highever isn't the home it used to be. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Origin Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Nobility Category:Cousland Family